


Edith

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Edith

Edith used to be very happy.   
She had married the love of her life.   
Harold Barton was charming.   
The first couple of years,   
Of their marriage were bliss.  
They had everything.   
They had a,son and a business.   
Their younger son was born.   
Edith doted on Clint.  
He was a gorgeous baby.   
But Harold started abusing their sons.  
And her dream was gone.  
It was a nightmare.


End file.
